


Declaração

by Elenedhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finwë faz uma declaração. Como Fëanáro reage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaração

Curiosamente, Fëanáro nunca fora aberto á demonstrações de afeto. Era de se pensar que um homem que carrega oceanos dentro de si não conseguisse controlar ondas de emoção.

 

" Tens um lugar especial em meu coração, ion-nîn." – Finwë nunca escondera de sua criança amada.

 

"Sei disso." – Expressão impassiva, o rosto de Fëanáro não fazia jus a seu nome. Espírito de Fogo aprisionado por um corpo rígido cuidadosamente controlado.

 

De fato, o filho de Míriel parecia inatingível pelos acontecimentos mundanos, seu rosto portava sempre a mesma expressão de indiferença, geralmente acompanhada de sua língua sarcástica.

 

Finwë apenas sorri e sai, deixando o herdeiro só com seus pensamentos. É claro que têm conhecimento dos sentimentos de Fëanáro, sempre teve; o filho é como um pergaminho aberto, mesmo que escrito em uma língua diferente. O segredo para lê-lo, Finwë jamais dirá a alguém, mas está nos olhos escuros e brilhantes do elfo mais novo.

 

Os olhos são as janelas da alma e os de Fëanáro são como carvão. Combustível para que o fogo de seu espírito queime.


End file.
